


Anata wa Watashi no Shō (You’re the Only Prize I Need) – sequel to Texts from Seimei

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom, Winter Olympics 2018 - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: The Pyeongchang Winter Olympics are finally over; Yuzuru is returning to Japan with the Gold Medal – but the prize he wants most of all seems to be just out of reach. Obligations and schedules keep him away from the one person he wants to celebrate with the most; his muse and his greatest love, his own Abe no Seimei. Can the two men keep their budding relationship a secret in a world where the cameras are always rolling?





	Anata wa Watashi no Shō (You’re the Only Prize I Need) – sequel to Texts from Seimei

**Author's Note:**

> please read "Texts From Seimei" first!! :)

The night lights of the Olympic Village twinkled prettily beyond Yuzuru’s room, but he wasn’t paying much attention. He preferred the view he had inside; lying next to him, having just dozed off, was Mansai. He stroked the older man’s hair and smiled, bending his head to kiss his neck.

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru whispered, “wake up.” He kissed his neck again, keeping his lips against the soft skin and feeling the steady pulse.

“It’s just after 7,” Yuzuru answered in between kisses. “Are you hungry…?” He propped his chin on his hands and rested on Mansai’s bare chest. They stared at each other for a little while, eyes sparkling.

“A little,” Mansai replied. “You seem to have a way of tiring me out…” Yuzuru took Mansai’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply.

Laughter.

*

Unfortunately, morning soon came.

Something between the two men had changed; they packed their bags in silence, moving about the room slowly. Yuzuru was checking over the contents of his suitcase when Mansai slipped his arms around him and rested his chin atop Yuzuru’s head, and sighed. Something in that sigh made Yuzuru’s heart break.

“Takeshi?” Yuzuru questioned, concerned. “What is it?”

“I confess, my Little Seimei… I do not want to leave here,” Mansai said at last, softly. “I want to stretch time, and stay in this room for ever.” He spun Yuzuru around slowly and kissed him.

Yuzuru laughed gently, though he felt the same. “Takeshi, we’re both going back to Japan. It’s just our flights that are different…” he looked into the older man’s eyes, and saw his sadness. He stroked Mansai’s cheek, and kissed his nose. “I do not want this to end, Takeshi,” he continued. “Say that we will be together after all of this.”

“Oh, Yuzuru,” Mansai kissed him again. “I would move mountains to ensure that I stay by your side.” He curled his fingers around the base of Yuzuru’s neck and held him close. “But we will have to be so careful…” he kissed the top of the other man’s head. “Are you sure I am worth the trouble this will cause? Your career is only just beginning.”

Yuzuru answered the other man’s question with a kiss, and he pressed their foreheads together. “Takeshi, without you… there is no career for me. You are the reason I have done any of this. If I had to choose between skating and loving you… you know which one I would pick, without hesitation… don’t you?”

Mansai smiled against the young man’s lips.

*

Though the flight from Korea back to Japan was a short one, Yuzuru could not stand the distance between himself and Mansai. Brian noticed how distracted his young charge was, and nudged him in his seat.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Yuzuru smiled, and lied. “I’m fine,” he replied. “Just anxious to see my friends and family.” He bounced his legs. “Will you stay in Sendai very long? Or are you going to fly home soon, too?”

“Oh, I’ll fly home in a couple days. Raj wants me home,” he smiled. “He’s missed me, these few weeks.”

“Brian,” Yuzuru ventured softly, “was it very difficult for you, at the beginning? To have to hide who you were? Did it put a strain on your career?”

Brian looked earnestly at Yuzuru, eyes soft, understanding. “In the very beginning, yes, it was difficult. Canada has always been pretty open, but… it was still hard. Eventually, I gave up trying to hide. After all, why should I? There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” He observed Yuzuru’s expression. “Yuzuru, is there… something… you’re keeping to yourself, too?”

Yuzuru looked down at his hands, unable to reply. Brian nodded his head, suddenly understanding. He changed the subject. “While I’m in Sendai, is there something I should bring back for Raj? What would make him smile?”

Yuzuru thought a moment, thankful for the subject change. “You should bring him back some Sendai Yubeshi! I can show you where to get some.”

Brian smiled, and patted Yuzuru’s hand. _I hate to see him conflicted like this,_ he thought. _It’s hard in the beginning, Yuzuru. But the world is changing. They will continue to love you, no matter what. I hope you’re able to see that, some day._

*

 **HY:** I’ve just landed.  
**HY:** I miss you already.  
**HY:** Call me when you get home. I need to hear your voice.

Yuzuru sighed, unsure when Mansai would receive his messages. He breathed in the fresh air of his home, and scanned the crowds of people at the airport. He had split his years evenly between Toronto and Sendai, but now something felt different. He felt like a stranger in his own hometown. Perhaps it was that he returned to Japan an almost entirely different man than he had left it – before going to Korea, he had never even kissed another man. And now, two weeks later, he was so attached to Mansai that it physically hurt him to be away. Of course, things felt different, now – because they were. His family and friends greeted him with big smiles and a gaudy hand-painted banner that made him laugh; there were photographers and newscasters from various channels. Even though all he wanted to do was collapse into bed, he knew that there was a dance he had to do now. He took a deep breath, fixed his hair quickly, and made his way towards the cameras with Brian by his side.

*

At last in the safety of his bedroom, he fell onto his bed. _Why do I feel like crying?_ He buried his face into his pillow. He was exhausted; and his ankle had really begun to hurt. He turned onto his back and covered his face with his hands, exhaling.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **NM:** My little Seimei.  
**NM:** I miss you.  
**NM:** I’ve just arrived safely in Tokyo. Are you alright?

Yuzuru smiled, feeling hot tears collect in his eyes. _I’m so happy you’re back too,_ he thought.

 **HY:** How is it possible that I miss you so much already?  
**HY:** It’s only been a few hours.  
**HY:** I wish you were here with me.  
**HY:** My bed feels too big, without you.

 **NM:** I arrived at home and it felt so empty.  
**NM:** I have a few more days off before I have to return to work at the theatre. Could I come to see you?

 **HY:** Please.

 **NM:** I’ll get on the first train I can.

 **HY:** It’s not soon enough.

 **NM:** If only I really was magic. I’d already be by your side.

 **HY:** Come here, Takeshi. I’m lonely.

*

The train ride to Sendai was four hours long; Mansai’s leg bounced excitedly. He’d brought a book with him, but he wasn’t really focusing on the words. After a while, he gave up and took his phone out.

 **NM:** Not long now. Perhaps one more hour until I arrive.

 **HY:** What are you doing now?

 **NM:** I was reading a book.  
**NM:** Well, trying to.  
**NM:** I can’t seem to focus.

Mansai smiled at his screen.

 **NM:** What are you doing, while you wait for me?

 **HY:** I’m just resting in my apartment.  
**HY:** I told my family that I’m too tired to do anything and that I’d come back to my parent’s house in a few days once I’ve readjusted.

 **NM:** You’ve been all alone, all day?

 **HY:** I wasn’t alone before, I took Brian to buy some sweets for his husband.

 **NM:** Husband? Oh.  
**NM:** I thought so.

Mansai smiled. _I knew it._

 **NM:** I’m sure he really appreciated that. Is he on his way back to Canada?

 **HY:** In a couple days. He’s staying in a hotel across town. We’ll get a meal before he leaves.

 **HY:** You should join us.

Mansai smiled, shaking his head. _Shall I?_

 **NM:** If you want me to, of course I will.

They passed a while texting back and forth, and before long, thankfully, the train pulled in to the station. Once away from the milling crowds of people, Mansai decided to call Yuzuru. _How silly,_ he thought, _that I should miss your voice so much, after such a short time apart._

“Takeshi?” Yuzuru’s voice on the other end of the line was excited, hopeful. “Are you here?”

“Yes,” Mansai laughed gently. “Where are you?” He noted the hand-drawn posters and signs proclaiming Yuzuru as a favourite son of Sendai, and smiled. _How proud they all are of you._

“I’m at the park across from the station.”

“Have you seen all these posters and fliers? Your face is everywhere,” Mansai said. “It’s quite something.”

Yuzuru laughed. “I did see, yeah. It’s a little strange.”

A thought crossed Mansai’s mind. “Yuzuru, should we really be out together, like this? Is it really alright?” _So soon after your victory, I don’t want to ruin it for you… what will people say if they see us?_

A pause.

“Takeshi, come find me. I’ll take you back to my apartment, and we won’t have to worry about anyone else but ourselves.”

Mansai smiled and made his way to the park. “I think I see you,” he teased. “Can you see me?”

“No, where are you?” Yuzuru looked around, confused. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him, making him jump. “Takeshi!” he exclaimed. “Don’t scare me like that!” He stood up from where he sat on the bench and hugged the older man tightly. “I’ve missed you so,” he whispered. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Thankfully, they were not far from his apartment – just a few blocks away and they’d arrived; they ascended the outdoor staircase up to Yuzuru’s unit, thankful that the courtyard was deserted due to the cool weather. Standing outside while Yuzuru fumbled for his keys, Mansai could not resist wrapping his arm around the young man’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder. Yuzuru sighed happily. _I feel comfortable, at last. With you next to me._

“Welcome,” Yuzuru smiled cheesily, slipping off his shoes. Mansai followed suit, and they walked in together. Yuzuru held fast to Mansai’s hand, seemingly unwilling to let go. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Come here,” Mansai replied, drawing Yuzuru in close. Yuzuru breathed in the cologne of the older man and sighed. They stood together like that for a while, unaware of time passing. _I am happy to stay here with you, like this,_ Mansai thought. Stroking Yuzuru’s back, soothing him, he whispered into his ear, “what do you want to do for the next few days?” he smiled, kissing Yuzuru’s forehead.

“I want to stay here with you,” Yuzuru replied, eyes full of stars. “I want to see as much of you as I can before you have to leave again…” he tilted his head up for a kiss; Mansai obliged and smiled against the young man’s lips.

“Yuzuru,” he cooed, “you look so very tired. Perhaps you should lie down?” he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek and moved down to his neck. Immediately catching his meaning, Yuzuru grinned and wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck. “You too… you must be exhausted after your flight, Takeshi. Come rest with me.”

*

A few hours later, the pair sat up in bed, half-clothed; propped up against pillows and watching videos online, though not really paying attention to anything but each other.

*

The moon began to rise in the sky; Yuzuru sat up in Takeshi’s arms, content to play the role of little spoon. They drank sake and watched the full moon’s glow grow stronger. Mansai kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head, and smiled.

“Tonight, my love, I will give you the moon,” he whispered, echoing the words his character had spoken in the first Onmyoji film.

Yuzuru tilted his head back and looked up at Mansai. “I accept your gift of the moon, Takeshi,” he smiled. Turning in the other man’s arms, he faced him properly and kissed him deeply. “But now, what is left for me to give you as a token of my love?”

Mansai smiled against Yuzuru’s lips. “Give me all of you…” he purred, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru’s slim frame and drawing him close. “And say you’ll be mine.” Yuzuru straddled Mansai and took his face in his hands, kissing him hungrily.

“Takeshi… I am yours,” he pressed himself against Mansai’s hips, making both men groan with delight. “I’m all yours… all yours…” he repeated again and again, moving rhythmically against him.

“Ahh, Yuzuru…” Mansai clung to Yuzuru’s back, eyelids heavy with desire.

“Tell me you love me again, Takeshi…” Yuzuru lifted Mansai’s chin and kissed at his neck, biting at his earlobe. With his free hand he dipped below the waistband on Mansai’s underwear, sending a shiver through the older man’s body.

“I love you,” Mansai took Yuzuru’s hair in his fist and brought their faces together in a deep kiss. He slipped off Yuzuru’s underwear in a smooth motion and took his stiff erection in his hand, making Yuzuru gasp. “Shall I show you just how much…?”

Yuzuru held on tightly to Mansai as he flipped Yuzuru onto his back, switching positions. Mansai hovered over him and began to kiss at his cheeks and neck, stroking Yuzuru gently, slowly. He licked up and down his chest and kissing his thighs, making the young man squirm in anticipation before at last taking him into his mouth.

“Takeshi… ahh…!” Yuzuru breathed. Mansai bobbed his head up and down slowly, teasing the young man. He slipped Yuzuru’s length from his mouth just long enough to wet his fingers and gently begin to tease and probe at his ass. Yuzuru clutched the sheets around him, arching his back at the sensation. Mansai smirked to see how much the other man was enjoying it – he could feel himself almost about to burst, but told himself to focus. He climbed back up on the bed towards Yuzuru’s face, flushed pink. He kissed him, and turned him onto his stomach, lifting him up so that his elbows braced him on the bed. Positioning himself behind the young man, he kissed his shoulder and back, tempted to leave a mark. _No one else will see,_ he considered greedily, before biting down and sucking on the soft, pale flesh. Yuzuru’s back arched deeper at the sensation and he let out a cry of delight. Mansai couldn’t take it any longer; he slowly pushed himself inside, making both men moan in unison.

“Takeshi…!” Yuzuru exhaled wantonly. “More… more…!” he braced himself against the wall, pushing back against Mansai’s thrusts. Mansai reached around Yuzuru’s waist and continued to stroke him, aware that soon, he would explode.

“Yuzuru…” Mansai purred in his ear, “tell me you love me…”

“I love you…!” Yuzuru obeyed, without hesitation. “I love you… I love you…” he repeated with each thrust.

“How much?” Mansai bit into Yuzuru’s shoulder, wrenching a cry of pleasure from the young man. “Do you love me enough to come for me, my Little Seimei…?”

“Ahh… Takeshi… yes, I’m…!”

“Good boy, Yuzuru…” Mansai growled. “Come, Little Seimei…” He took Yuzuru’s neck gently and tilted his head back for a deep kiss. Yuzuru moaned into Mansai’s mouth, and within moments, Mansai felt Yuzuru spilling into his waiting hand. Mansai was ready at last; he came, thrusting again and again into Yuzuru. They collapsed into each other on the bed.

In the sky, the moon was high and glowing.

*

 **HY:** I hate that you’re already gone.  
**HY:** Four days with you here in Sendai wasn’t enough.  
**HY:** Am I too immature? I want you to stay with me longer.

 **NM:** It’s not immaturity, Yuzuru.  
**NM:** I miss you too.  
**NM:** I’m sorry I live so far away.  
**NM:** You should visit me in Tokyo.

 **HY:** I’d like that.  
**HY:** Could I come to see you practice? I’ve only ever seen your performances online.

 **NM:** I would love that.  
**NM:** Are you sure you can leave for Tokyo so soon after coming home?

 **HY:** I wouldn’t be able to come for a few weeks at least.  
**HY:** I’m sorry.

 **NM:** Don’t be sorry. We knew this would not be easy.

 **HY:** But I want to be with you now.

 **NM:** I know you’ll come see me as soon as you can.  
**NM:** You can call me whenever you miss me.

 **HY:** Then I’d never get off the phone.

*

Months passed, and the two seemed to make it work – being apart was agonizing for them both; it was as though neither man had ever been in love like this before, where they so relied on the other. They sent messages to each other every day and video called almost every night. Often, they did not say anything, content to simply look at the other through the screen and drift off to sleep as though they were in the same room.

Soon, it was time for Yuzuru to resume his hectic practice schedule; he had convinced Brian to come to Japan for a while instead of returning to Toronto – a decision that confused his coach, but he was happy to oblige: “As long as I can bring Raj with me, it’s fine,” he’d said. “I’m sure you’ve been homesick.”

*

 **NM:** I’m coming to Sendai for the weekend.

 **HY:** That’s such good news!  
**HY:** I’ve missed you, these last weeks.  
**HY:** Ah! Brian is here. I have practice on Saturday.

 **NM:** Good, I’ve missed watching you skate.  
**NM:** And you’re certain your ankle is better?

 **HY:** Yes, I’ve recovered well. Please don’t worry about me.

 **NM:** I will always worry about you.  
**NM:** I love you.

 **HY:** I love you more. Now come see me.

 **NM:** My train is in a few hours. I’ll be there soon.

 **HY:** Not soon enough.

*

“Nomura-san!” Brian waved, smiling. “It’s good to see you again! Yuzuru mentioned you’d be coming to visit.” Mansai shook his hand and smiled back. They sat down on the bleachers, waiting for Yuzuru to enter the rink.

“It’s been a while,” Mansai nodded, offering Brian a canned coffee. “How have you been? Are you enjoying your visit to Sendai?”

“Oh, I’ve been well! My partner is here with me, he’s having so much fun sightseeing. I forget that I’m here for work, having him here with me makes the days go by so easily. How have you been keeping, Nomura-san?”

“Please, call me Mansai,” he smiled brightly, shrugging. “I think we are all good friends now,” he looked lovingly at the empty ice, waiting for Yuzuru to arrive. “And I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

Brian noticed the faraway twinkle in Mansai’s eyes, and watched the other man’s smile grow as soon as Yuzuru entered the rink.

*

After his practice routines, Yuzuru skated up to the boards to meet with Brian and Mansai. Panting, he shook Mansai’s hand and held it.

“Thank you for coming to my practice today,” he smiled, barely able to contain himself. “You must be so busy lately.” He stared into Mansai’s warm eyes. _This is rather fun,_ he thought. _Having to sneak around._

“Never too busy to come support you, dear boy,” Mansai replied, not breaking eye contact. “How is your ankle, are you fully recovered now?” He asked, knowing full well that his ankle was much better, and the rest of him was in excellent form, too.

Yuzuru looked down at his feet as if to double-check. “Yes! I still have physiotherapy, but it’s much better.” He smiled. Mansai’s hand rested atop Yuzuru’s on the board.

Brian coughed, observing the other two. “Shall we all go and get something to eat?” he asked.

Yuzuru at last broke eye contact and shook his head as if to wake up. “Ah! Yes, let’s go eat. I’m hungry,” he looked at Mansai, and licked his lip.

Yuzuru went to go shower and change; Brian and Mansai continued to make small talk, swapping from Japanese to English and back again. By the time Yuzuru had come back, Mansai was in tears laughing at his phone – Brian had been showing him Vines of Canadian animals being scared by car horns.

“You two got close while I was gone!” Yuzuru teased. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

Out of habit, Mansai offered Yuzuru his arm; unthinkingly, Yuzuru took it. Brian looked on but said nothing. Together, the three men walked out of the rink and into the waning daylight to find somewhere for a hot meal.

They settled on Yuzuru’s favourite ramen restaurant, just around the corner from the rink – Brian had been there many times after practice with his young charge, but he could not know the significance of the place for both Yuzuru and Mansai. He sat across from the two Japanese men, and quietly observed them happily chatting away with each other as he drank his beer. _Interesting,_ he mused. When they weren’t paying attention to him, he snuck a glance under the table and confirmed his suspicions; Mansai’s hand rested on Yuzuru’s thigh. Smiling, he signaled for more beer for the table.

“Please excuse me,” Yuzuru got up. “I’ll be right back.” He slid out of the booth and walked to the washroom, leaving Brian and Mansai, who was happily slurping thick udon noodles.

“You must be so proud of him,” Brian said softly. “He performed so well in Pyeongchang.” He munched on a piece of fried eggplant. Mansai looked up from his bowl and nodded.

“Yes,” he said in English, “I am glad we have become friends.”

Brian smiled. “You know, Mansai-san,” he leaned in. “I know what’s going on with you two.”

Mansai swallowed hard, and sat up straight. “Whatever do you mean?” He gently put his chopsticks down, and met the other man’s gaze.

“It’s alright, you know,” Brian continued, his tone kind. “I see how he looks at you, and how much you clearly adore him.” He patted Mansai’s hand and then leaned in, chin in his hand. “It’s sweet.”

Mansai looked down, and smiled. “I see we aren’t very good actors,” he tilted his head, “how embarrassing for an old pro like me.”

Brian laughed. “I just want you to know that you two don’t have to hide, not with me. I won’t tell a soul. It’s up to Yuzuru how he wants to move forward with this. Promise me you’ll be good to him, Mansai-san. I can see in his eyes how deeply he cares for you.”

Mansai met Brian’s gaze and smiled. “Thank you,” he replied. “I will. I sometimes worry about what this will do to his career…”

“The world is changing, Mansai-san,” Brian offered. “And he is so beloved, I doubt he’d lose his fan base if he decided to tell the truth. Perhaps people will love him even more, for his courage.”

Mansai smiled again and extended his hand for Brian to shake. “Thank you, Brian,” he said. “For supporting us.” Brian took Mansai’s hand and gripped it tightly, smiling warmly.

“No need to thank me,” he said. “I know how very difficult it can be. I’m comfortable in my own skin now, but when I was his age… things were different, and it was hard. But with you by his side, I’m sure he will continue to fly.”

*

“What were you and Brian talking about while I was gone?” Yuzuru whispered in Japanese as the three men left the restaurant.

“You,” Mansai smiled teasingly. “But I’ll tell you about it later.”

They sent Brian off in a taxi and made their way back to Yuzuru’s apartment for the evening.

 _I hope he’ll be alright,_ Brian thought as he gazed out the window at the Sendai night. _Mansai seems like a good man… he’s been good for Yuzuru, I can see that. I’m happy for them._ He recalled how lovingly Mansai had watched Yuzuru while he skated earlier. _How deeply they must love each other._

*

Later that evening, when the moon had risen in the sky over Sendai and Yuzuru and Mansai lay comfortably together in bed, Yuzuru asked again.

“So, what did you and Brian talk about while I was gone?” He kissed Mansai’s nose. “You never told me.”

Mansai smiled and stroked Yuzuru’s bare back with gentle fingers. “Brian knows about us, my Little Seimei.”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened, concerned. “What…?” his voice was shaken.

Mansai drew the young man close, and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, angel,” he cooed. “He simply told me to take care of you well and that he supports you, whatever you choose to do.” He took Yuzuru’s chin in hand and kissed him softly. “He saw right through our acting today.”

Yuzuru laughed, put at ease by the older man. “Brian is a good man. I didn’t know how to tell him, but… I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Mansai ruffled Yuzuru’s hair. “Now, my sweet boy,” Mansai kissed his neck slowly. “Where were we?”

Laughter.

*

*

*

*

Mansai teaching Yuzuru his "Seimei" hand gestures: 


End file.
